Vito vs Bill
Vito vs Bill is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twenty-fourth DBX. Description Mafia vs Left 4 Dead! Two former soldiers take to the field of battle once more - will the mafioso or survivor seize victory? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: McClusky & Son store in Riverside, Empire Bay - Mafia II. Bill arrived at the gun store with his M16. He felt he had no use for it, so he may as well sell it. As he arrived at the store though, he noticed the door was already open and the sound of a gun going off from inside the building caught his attention. He crept up on the gun shop and peered through the open door to see a man in a leather jacket pocketing ammunition and money from the cash register. "Son of a bitch..." Bill muttered to himself. Vito's head jerked up and he spotted Bill spying on him. "Ah, fuck!" the mafioso exclaimed, quickly redrawing his 1911 Semi and firing at Bill, who ducked behind the wall of the store. Bill loaded his M16 as Vito took cover behind the counter. HERE WE GO! Vito began laying down suppressing fire with his Semi, keeping Bill from entering the gun shop. The survivor ducked behind a taxi in front of the car and grabbed a pipe bomb from his pocket. "Fire in the hole!" he said, tossing it into the building. The grenade bounced off the counter and landed next to Vito. "Shit!" the mafioso exclaimed, clambering over the counter and away from the explosion. The grenade detonated, shattering all the glass inside the shop, but Vito had barely escaped. Bill poked his head out from behind the taxi and opened fire again. Vito rushed to cover, being grazed on the leg as he slid into cover. Vito drew his Thompson 1928 and took aim at the taxi, shooting for the fuel tank. Upon realising this, the survivor ran out of cover, firing rounds from his dual pistols. Scaletta fired back with his Tommy, but neither could find their target. Bill hid behind a wall and reached into his coat pocket, taking out a couple of incendiary bullets and loading them into his rifle. Vito rushed around the corner to search for his foe, and found him gun in hand. "Eat lead, you bastard!" Bill growled, firing the fire bullets at Vito. The mafioso tried to flee behind a telephone box, but was caught in the back with a couple of the fire bullets, setting his jacket on fire. "Fuck, fuck!" Vito snapped, pulling off his blazing jacket. He quickly rushed back at the hesitating survivor with his jacket spread out to catch whatever bullets came his way. He then pulled the jacket over Bill's head, singeing his face and trying to choke him out. Bill dropped his rifle and focused his attention on removing the jacket from his head. After a brief struggle, the survivor kicked Vito in his shin, which lowered the mafioso's guard. Bill then grabbed the jacket and threw it back at Vito, who swatted it to the ground. "That thing smelled like Boomer shit..." Bill muttered, reaching back for his pistols. He fired at Vito, who backed away from his foe. Bill gave chase and turned the corner, ducking a clothesline from Vito and planting the back of his M16 in his chest. Bill then went to shoot Vito, but the mafioso grabbed the side of the gun and pointed it away from him. Vito then quickly pulled up his Semi and fired at Bill's head. Overbeck ducked and struck back with a headbutt. Vito staggered back and Bill pulled his M16 back up and fired. This time, Vito countered by pulling a trash can in the way and tossing it at Bill. The bin crashed into the survivor, knocking him down. Vito then drew a molotov and went to drop it on his adversary. But Bill quickly grabbed his pistol and shot the bottle out of Vito's hand, then shot him in the leg, then the stomach. Vito clutched his wounds and dropped to the ground. Bill then propped himself up on the side of a car, trying to steady himself. He turned towards Vito, who was lying in a heap in the middle of the road. The survivor then pointed his pistol at Vito, but noticed a little too late that he had slid a grenade under the car! Before he could react, the grenade and the vehicle exploded, blasting Bill apart in a huge explosion. Bill's M16 clattered to the ground along with his bloodied and burned corpse. Vito clutched his wounds and tried to pick himself up, but couldn't muster the strength to do so. That was when a familiar Smith Custom 200 pulled up beside him. "Vito! What the fuck happened!?" a familiar voice shouted, as Joe Barbaro rushed out of the car to help his friend. Vito could only reply with a groan. Joe quickly gathered Vito and helped him into his car. Next stop: El Greco's place! DBX! Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights